


葵倾

by Virapamil



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virapamil/pseuds/Virapamil
Summary: 在黑夜里被剪下的花，一路从京都在颠簸的车里被运送到大津，大概早已忘记了太阳是什么样子吧。那么，即使是轻信了这样的哄骗，花又有什么错呢？
Relationships: Karasuma Reiji/Kurama Tadaomi
Kudos: 1





	葵倾

**Author's Note:**

> 可能引起不适的警告：人格侮辱/兽交/双方与女性的性描写及暗示

_**大正七年 京都** _

乌丸先前听说过鞍马唯臣的名声。当然并非什么好名声：商会里平步青云的青年才俊，在路过伙房听下人提起时，则说是与三条会长关系匪浅，才有现如今的前程。至于是哪种关系，没有明说，因而惹得人遐想。

但他晚些时候见过鞍马一次。宇治川家的宴会，因战争的发迹，才有这过分奢靡的排场，而京都名流中能收到邀请函的，多数也有些膺获殊荣的意味。宇治川在祇园附近包下一件西式的酒店，令宾客们穿洋裙西装出席，却又请了许多身着振袖的艺伎，蝴蝶似的点缀在人群之间，给人以时空交错的美感。乌丸正是在数团如云雾般的发髻间，一眼瞥见鞍马含笑的倩影。他果真如传闻中一样，长了双西洋油画中才可一见的清澈蓝眼睛，被精巧合体的西装包裹着的躯体，仿佛泥塑的偶人。与此同时，那眉眼里流露的却是一种孤寂——不，不如说，因他的美丽，或者那双纯粹清澈，毫无欲念的眼睛，显得与周遭一切都格格不入，所以明明笑着，却给人以孤高寂寞之感。

彼时三条会长正站在他身旁，另一侧挽着美丽的粉面艺伎，同旁人高谈阔论：因着去年俄罗斯国的革命*，一股所谓共产主义的风潮正悄然而起了。这对日本帝国有何影响？不好说，至少目前还有钱可赚。也许不成气候，俄罗斯国自己也在打仗……诸如此类，是拿他国的政治来当作谈资。所有人都在笑，乌丸远远地看着，没留神，手套上多了三个凹陷的点。

“你今天总是心不在焉，实在是没劲。”少爷宇治川紫夕玩弄着餐叉，两只眼向上瞪着他，“我现在要回去了。”

乌丸点点头。这样的场合要逼迫紫夕少爷收起顽劣的本性，实在是为难他。

“那么，我去告诉老爷一声。”

“嗯，快点去。”

乌丸穿过人群，打断宇治川和三条等人的对话。还未开口，却被宇治川从背中推了一把。

“正好，你来了，我们正说着，诸位，这一位，乌丸玲司，也是帝国大学*的高材生。”

乌丸扫视了一周，发现对话的目标正是鞍马。

“确实是巧合，你们曾经见过吗？”三条会长微笑地看向鞍马。

“也许见过面吧。”鞍马轻轻说，“我不记得了，不知道乌丸先生有没有印象。”

乌丸怔了怔，第一反应竟然是，眼前这个美丽的男人在说谎。倘若在同一所学校，他不应当对这张脸半点记忆也无。

“……大概没说过话。”乌丸说。

“因为你总在外头游荡的缘故，乌丸先生一看便知是个好学生。”三条会长捧腹大笑。

乌丸在这一片哄然的笑声里，感觉浑浑噩噩，半天才忽然想起自己过来的缘由。紫夕少爷要回去，他也要提前告退。这么跟宇治川说了之后，得到了不耐烦地摆手。于是乌丸便退了下去。话题又回到俄罗斯国上去了，还有法兰西和美利坚等等。乌丸突然觉得，原来自己也是诸多谈资之一。

紫夕少爷已等的不耐烦了，见他慢吞吞来，心下又起了无名火，要等回去后慢慢发作。乌丸心里晓得，没说什么，只跟在他后面，送他上了人力车。

从少爷房间里退出来，已经是深夜，乌丸手腕上多了两条新鲜的勒痕。被绑缚着是老生常谈，至于少爷气愤时将他蒙住眼睛，当作木偶一样摁在地板上作弄阴茎，好像也可以慢慢适应。无论如何，眼下紫夕少爷已经睡下了，夜晚是真正属于乌丸自己的时间。他垂着头，缓慢地穿过洋房的走廊，回到后院的和屋，换下一片狼藉的西装，从衣箱里翻出和服换上，然后套上外套，自宇治川宅邸的偏门离开。从那里向东，走过约三条街，有一条花街。与祇园不同，这里的女人要粗野得多，价格也便宜得多。即使到了这个时间，还有许多女人没有寻到今夜的归宿，因此坐在门边等候，只是时间太晚，坐着的女人们仿佛已经和衣睡着了，一具具尸体似的。见到乌丸走过，尸体们抬一抬眼皮，然后又睡过去。他最终停在一家从未去过的娼馆门前。坐在门口的是一个有些年纪的女人，发色浅淡，也许是因为她端坐的姿势还维持了些许优雅，乌丸在她面前停下。她盯着乌丸的衣摆愣了一会儿，才抬头说道：“要进来吗？”

乌丸跟着她上了二楼，拉开最里面的一扇纸门。房间的窗子很高，开了一条缝，月光给房间切开一道口子。女人要点蜡烛，被乌丸制止了，只好黑着灯走到屋子中间，解开腰带，然后静静地躺下。

他们谁也没有多说一句话。没有前戏，没有温存。乌丸抱着女人，脸颊埋进她柔软的胸膛里。阴道温暖而驯服地接纳了他，没有禁锢，没有疼痛，没有莫名其妙的折磨将在某个未知的时候降临。一股香味钻进他的鼻腔，来自女人未脱尽的，贴身的衣物，似乎是哺育过婴孩的女人身上才会沾染的甜香，乌丸不知为何，在嗅到气味的时候想起了那个快要从记忆中消失的家，母亲，父亲，哥哥。他在射精时落了两滴泪。

但他仍然一句话也未说，那两滴泪沾在女人的衣襟上，等到他睡醒时，已经不见了踪影。在清晨，四下里仍充盈着青色雾气的时候，他便起身，留下钱在枕边，然后带着外套离开。

下楼时他看见一个银白的发顶。一瞬间以为自己遇到了幻觉。鞍马？他快步下楼，结果在门口望见街道上一个穿着竹纹羽织的背影。

“那个，是谁？”他问站在门口的另一个女人。

“谁知道呀。”女人拿着一本抽了一半的烟，“一个奇怪的年轻人，话又多。”

“说了什么？”

“你怎么也一样，小哥……”她斜着眼睛笑了，“不过，有火吗？给我点上，我就多说一点。”

那是一根旧烟，不知道是从哪里得来的。乌丸没有犹豫，从口袋里掏出一盒火柴，给女人擦了一根。

“哎呀，我想起来了，这里大家都叫他鞍马先生，鞍马先生的……原本呢，也不像是该到这里来寻乐子的，可他对女人好，也不赊账，况且长得……大家也不问了。”

“那么，话很多的意思……”

“虽然人很好，但总是问东问西的，问人家里的事，这谁能受得了呀。原本也是没有活路了才做这个……”女人的声音渐渐低了下去，也许是意识到乌丸没再看她，便觉得没了趣味。

现下，乌丸对鞍马充满了好奇心日益猖獗起来。但这好奇心还不到病入膏肓的程度，尚可以抑制。在花街遇见那次，似乎成了梦境一般的经历。后来的京都的各色宴会，乌丸总是能见到鞍马的身影。在他身边，除了三条会长，也会有别人。包括宇治川本人，还有那些已婚的，丧偶的，妻子在乡下养病的，乌丸对这些人的面孔印象深刻。唯独只有鞍马，对这个人，他不了解。无从了解。他听的最多的是下人们的流言，但流言的散播者本身亦不知真相。

他用金平糖作交换，向花街的女人们探听到一个地址：在右京区可以寻得一家贩卖文房的店铺，便是鞍马家的产业。有时他会从家中捎带出压了花瓣的信笺来做礼物，写上女人们的名字，再分送出去。如此想来，实在是很像一个多情纨绔的手笔。乌丸得了地址，没有即刻找去。正如先前所说，他的好奇心尚且可以抑制。

直到过后摸约三个月，到初夏时节，鞍马唯臣似乎突然间，从京都的宴会中消失了。

不，不如说，整个宠爱着鞍马的京都，在他消失后仍然若无其事地继续歌舞升平，好像这本就不是什么大不了的事。乌丸想，假如有那么两三次，自己缺席了宴会，应当不会有人觉得奇怪。但这又是两码事。写有地址的便笺压在乌丸的日记里，在不安滋长的几天内，它成了一颗撬动岩石的种子，在乌丸心里扎根抽芽。

他乘电车去往右京区。辗转了几条巷子后，他看到鞍马家的文房店在街拐角，合着两扇茶色的玻璃门。鞍马夫人坐在里面看店，除此之外，店内安安静静，只有一台铜色的吊扇缓慢地转着。

“您好。请随便看看。”

乌丸怔了怔：“您好。”他说，“请问，鞍马唯臣先生……”

“他出去了。”妇人说，“是唯臣的朋友吗？”

“啊啊，是……”乌丸有些心虚地应道，“是大学同学。”

“真难得，唯臣有年纪相仿的朋友来探望。”妇人没有起疑，反而抬起了柜台的挡板，“不介意的话，可以到里面来等等。这孩子大约一会儿就回来了。”

店铺后面连通一个庭院。乌丸顶着虚假的“同学”身份，便获得了允准，进入这块私人的领域里，不免觉得有些惶恐。鞍马夫人给他上了茶后离开了，于是乌丸一个人坐在小客厅里，打量这间屋子。传统的日式建筑，房间不大，许多摆件看起来却价值不菲，柜子上甚至有一排上等的制香工具。奇怪的矛盾感冲击着乌丸的大脑。西洋座钟缓慢地打着摆，忽然叮咚一声，提示着时间走向整点。乌丸下意识盯住座钟，没注意身后的脚步声，直到鞍马清了清嗓子，他才被吓了一跳。

“你好。玲司君。”

“啊……你好。”乌丸说，“冒昧拜访，多有打扰。没想到你还记得我的名字。”

“我们是同学来的？”

“啊，这只是……”

“我后来想了想呀，好像是有这么回事。”鞍马说，“但确实没想到你会找到这里来。”

乌丸愣住片刻，他想，自己此时应当解释清楚，如何获得的地址，又为何前来，可想半天也不知道应该如何开口，只能张了张嘴，说道：“……失礼了。”

“去楼上说话？”鞍马问他。乌丸才注意到，他还穿着外出的羽织，前襟上也绣了竹纹。发现这一点后，鼻子也忽然开了窍，隐约闻出一些脂粉的香气来。

穿过狭窄的楼梯，乌丸发现，这里与其说是二楼，不如说是一间阁楼。楼梯的尽头便是门，层层叠叠泛黄的报纸包住门框，不晓得用来做什么。屋子里陈设简单，入眼是大片青草绿色的榻榻米。阳光从倾斜的窗户洒进来，在地面上拢出一块田字。

“坐吧。”鞍马说着，自顾自地脱下外套搭在椅背上，就这么穿着西裤和衬衫，在地上落座。“这里很安静，这样讲话，母亲不会听到。”他轻轻说，语气里有莫名蛊惑的意味。不能让母亲听到的话，他想要说什么呢？

“最近……似乎，很久没有见到鞍马先生。”乌丸踌躇了半晌，最终这样说道，“有些担心，不知道是不是出了什么事。”

“宴会啊，最近是没有去了。”他想了想，“因为好像惹恼了三条先生吧，很久没有收到邀请了。”

“……不要紧吗？”

“不要紧啊，玲司君。”他笑了，“三条先生是很和善的人，生气了也只是不再理我罢了。不会有生命危险的。”

乌丸对鞍马的思维感到诧异。但鞍马却对此毫不自知。

“倒也不是这个方面……”他含糊地回应道，“……我原以为，三条先生对你……”

“我知道你想说什么。”他说，“不过，不是哦，不是你想的那样。”

乌丸一时语塞，鞍马的话说得晦涩，究竟否认哪一个层面，他不得而知。

“也叫我的名字怎样，叫我唯臣，如何？”

“鞍马先生。”乌丸的声音低了下去，带着困惑，不知道是在问谁，“我们应当也没有熟络到这种程度吧？”

“嗳呀，原来乌丸先生是会随意打听陌生人的住所然后探望的人？”鞍马故作惊讶地问，见乌丸立刻攥起手指，思索辩解的话，随即又笑道，“说笑的……我只是好奇，真正的大学同窗，应当是怎样的关系？”

乌丸沉默了。实际上，他真正记得名字的同窗寥寥无几，但左右不应当是在花街打听住处的这种关系。一旦思及至此，那股若有似无的脂粉味又冒了上来，从鞍马的外套上，衬衫领口，发丝，指甲，仿佛可见气味化作了实体，被阳光蒸腾着，向着光线的源头上升。

“……唯臣。”他忽然喊了一声。

“嗯？哦……原来是这样。”鞍马浅笑了一下，“原来是这样。”接着低着头想了一阵，“不过，好像也没有什么，特别的心情。”

乌丸张了张嘴，觉得有些话他仍然问不出口，只得作罢。“我必须回去了。”他说。他原本就是偷闲跑出来的，不知道耽搁了时间，回去后是不是要面对紫夕少爷的怒火。

“就这样？”

“嗯。”

“好吧……”

他好像有些失望，缓缓地从地上站起来，为乌丸打开了屋门。他们一前一后穿过楼梯，穿过幽暗的客厅，穿过院子，一直送到与店面方向相反的，住所门口。“那么，下次再见，玲司君。”

乌丸回头，看到鞍马在门口站着，像真的在送别一个登门拜访的校友。

他后来再见到鞍马，是在花街。

手臂上仍然泛着火辣辣的痛，但被和服袖子遮盖，伤痕无人察觉。出门前他清洗了头发，将上面被紫夕少爷当头泼下的柳橙汁清洗干净，只不过粘腻的感觉似乎像蜘蛛一般攀附着头皮，于是他戴了一顶麂皮帽子。

刚入夜时街道上还有一些活气，来往的可见许多车夫、门房、替人修葺院墙的杂工等等。乌丸混迹在他们当中，倒也显不出什么突兀。忽然地，他听到有个声音，仿佛就在他耳畔似的，轻轻“哎”了一声。

乌丸停下脚步，转头看去，鞍马正站在一间屋内，也像那些女人似的，拿一双轻笑的眼睛窥伺着他。烛火关在纸糊的灯笼中，把他脸色映得扁平而苍白，仿佛记忆中于伏见稻荷大社伫立的御馔津神像。不知为何，乌丸觉得自己的脚仿佛被鞍马的眼神钉在原地了。

大约过了半分钟，乌丸才意识到，鞍马身边站着一个年轻女孩。女孩故作老成地露出不耐烦的做作眼神：“鞍马先生……”她说着，往鞍马身上靠了靠。鞍马笑了，是笑比眼神先到，给女孩一个拥抱，“今晚可以借你的房间用吗？”

“什么啊……”女孩看了看乌丸，又看了看他，“两个人可要加钱。”

“可以的。”

女孩没再说什么，扭头细细打量了乌丸，从鼻腔里发出娇憨的“哼”声。“一起来吧，那边那位先生。”她狡黠地笑了，拉着鞍马的手，轻巧地登上楼梯。乌丸有些窘然，但脚步还是跟了上去。

娼馆里的陈设大同小异，女孩的房间在楼梯口，显然是刚入行没多久，还不得住更里面的屋子。二楼的走廊尽头，女人们或高昂或压抑的呻吟声婉转交叠，女孩拉开纸门，在门口等到乌丸也走进去，然后欠身点亮了门边的烛灯。

“那么，请你出去吧。”鞍马站在里面说。

女孩愣了一下，乌丸的脸色诡异，一半由帽子遮着，叫人看不清晰。鞍马笑着看她，语气却不像说笑的样子。

“啊……”女孩的眼光在两人身上来回扫了扫，“这可真是，鞍马先生，叫我晚上睡在哪里呢？”

“找间旅店，或者干脆在门口坐一晚吧，怎样？平日里没人的时候，不也是在门口坐一整晚吗？”

女孩的脸色一白，像是受了极大的羞辱一般，皱起眉头，扶着门的手也抖起来。但鞍马对自己利刃般的言语毫无知觉，因此才显得更加无情。

乌丸垂着头，没有说话，他不明白鞍马的目的，或者说，他不敢去猜想。他是被这只白狐蛊惑而来的，即使讶异于神明的无情，也只能默不作声。

女孩与鞍马僵持了一阵，最后她留下一句呢喃似的骂语，转身离开。纸门合上的风将烛火吹得摇曳，鞍马的影子在这间充盈着情爱痕迹的房间里左右闪烁。

“她为什么会生气呢……想不明白啊。”他慢慢地脱下外套，挂在门边的衣架上。

乌丸喉头翻滚了一下。“你不应该说这样的话。”

“玲司君喜欢她吗？抱过她？”他靠近过来。

“不……我并不认识她。”

“是吗，那么，我去叫她回来吧。”

“唯臣……”乌丸拉住他的手臂，“究竟为什么会到这里来？”

“嗯，为什么呢？因为想找人做爱，这很正常，对吧。”鞍马盯着乌丸的胳膊，从袖口露出青紫色的淤痕。他不由地痴笑起来，“玲司君来这里，难道不是为了抱女人？”

乌丸哑然，他无可辩驳，只是这样的话他说不出口。

“好吧，那么，让我想想……我来这里，是为了‘人’。”

“为了谁？”

“没有谁，是每一个出现在我身边的人。”他说，“‘人’真难懂呀，假装喜欢，假装厌恶，假装顺从，假装贪婪或者无欲无求。真奇怪，这是为什么呢？我想问出真相。”

乌丸被他步步紧逼，一直退到墙壁上。鞍马的身影遮住了光，光因此沿着他的轮廓播散。他的手握住乌丸攥着他的手腕，握在淤青上，令乌丸抽了一口气。

“没有什么难懂的，人只不过是……为了真正想要的东西，可以抛弃一切……”他嘀咕道。

“抛弃一切？”

“一切。”

恍惚间，乌丸的手松开了，手臂落在鞍马的手心里，衣袖被推着向上，露出交错的痕迹。鞍马看着它们，一寸一寸地摁上去。

“玲司君想要的是什么，抛弃的又是什么呢？”

乌丸不再回答了。痛感仿佛明灭的烛光，把他的神智在现实与梦幻间拉扯。阴茎在这种刺激下，已然隐隐抬头。

“你对每一个好奇的问题，都要这样探求答案吗？”

鞍马笑了。

“这不是探求答案的方式。”他说，“我说了吧，我来这里，是因为想做爱才来的。”

“什么……”乌丸没有站稳，顺着墙壁跌坐在地上。他被鞍马碧蓝色的眼眸笼罩，忽然明白了一件事：原来眼前的白狐并非四尾的稻荷神，而是九尾的玉藻前。

“对了，玲司君。”鞍马问他：“想试试做一个女人吗？”

乌丸不明就里地被吻上了。嘴唇不似女人们那般带着蜜饯香气，但其余的又好像没什么不同。柔软，湿润，且只是交换津液而已，不必说话，不必在意另一个脑袋里在思考什么，没有比这更加安全的方式来掠夺温暖了。鞍马摘下他的帽子，解开他的外套。烛火不知在何时熄了，他发现自己成为了那个躺在房间中央，被月光分割身体的人。奇怪，奇怪，但也不是不能接受。不是刀刃，不是鞭子，而是手掌，抚过脖颈，胸口，腹部。如果要杀死一个人，最好的时候便是现在，一切致命的部位，都因为害怕孤独，而迫不及待地向另一个人赤裸袒露。乌丸想，现在躺在这里的是乌丸玲司吗？还是作为女人而被拥抱的“我”？是了，是了，如果这样，那么就丢弃掉“抛弃一切也要达到目的”这样的觉悟，应当也是可以被原谅的吧。

他在被手指侵入的时候，头脑忽然觉得清明，灵魂仿佛脱离了身体，游荡在房间的上方，遥遥注视着交媾的两人。他发现自己流泪了，因为对陌生的感觉不知所措，因为感到自己体验了这种异常的快乐，便会如沾染毒品一般上瘾，再也无法回头，为这样的未来感到恐惧。这种恐惧和被紫夕少爷折磨时完全不同，不，比那更加可怖。鞍马亲吻他的额头，舌尖舔舐他

眼角的泪水，却又让那里被津液覆盖，风干，变成一块隐形的疤痕。

“为什么哭泣呢，玲司君。”

是啊，为什么哭呢，是谁在哭？乌丸看着鞍马的双眼，感到眼睑之内忽然刺痛起来，于是紧紧闭上了眼睛。

“但是，还没结束呢，现在还没有……”

比手指更加粗大，更加热切的东西进入了他。退出，再进入。不停地顶撞。游离的灵魂被猛然拽回到身体中。疼痛，羞辱，被支配，被占有。但与过去不同，在这间狭小的，黑暗如子房的空间里，他可以尽情地恐惧，反抗，叫喊，然后沉溺其中。不是与妓女间那样金钱买卖的关系，只是因为鞍马说想要做爱，就这样做了。

那么，此刻充盈在他心中的，异样的情感，便也等同于女人们所说的“爱慕”吗？

乌丸没有射精，他的阴茎在中途便因疼痛而匍匐在腿间。鞍马抱着他高潮，然后又用手指给予他解放。射精时他勾着身体坐着，脸始终埋在鞍马的衣襟上，是紧贴着身体的一层衣襟，上面有淡淡的脂粉香。

“结束了……”乌丸推开他，向后仰躺回去。

“嗯？”鞍马垂着头，手上是乌丸刚刚射出的精液。

“嗯。”

“要睡吗？”

乌丸对着窗户看了一会儿。

“……回去吧。”他说，“否则那个女孩，今夜要到哪里去呢。”

虽然这么说了，但谁也没有动。乌丸平躺着，在月光里袒露着贫瘠的胸脯，乳头上有结痂的烧灼痕迹。男人的胸脯没有哺乳的功能，也无关任何情色暗示，只是作为人体的一部分袒露。鞍马静静地端详这一切。

他们重新点燃了灯烛。就着火光，二人穿戴好散落的衣服。女孩没有坐在门口，而是一楼的屋内瞌睡。因为没有房间，她不必再去寻找恩客。乌丸走到她身边，轻轻碰了碰她的胳膊，把她叫醒。鞍马微笑着伸手，把钱递给她。

“对不起呀。”他说，“虽然不知道你为什么会生气，不过，大概确实是我做错了什么吧。”

女孩懵懵地看着他们，接过钱，再抬头时两人已经离开了。

已经过了大多数人还醒着的时间。夜风吹得乌丸脸颊有些热，步履蹒跚，身体还不能完全适应奇异的体验。

到街口二人就要分别。“唯臣。”乌丸说，“下次再见。”

“是吗……好啊，下次再见。”鞍马朝他挥了挥手。

并非每一次都可以碰见鞍马。这类相遇是很偶然的，在八月的骚乱*到来之前，大约也只有两次而已。偶然，却心照不宣。大概是发现了乌丸对胸脯的执念，鞍马变得饶有趣味地将自己的胸膛展露出来，交给乌丸吮吸。被舔吮乳头的行为没有任何不适，只是被乌丸的牙齿啃啮，又被发梢搔弄，于是便发出那种惯常发出的，娇痴的咯咯笑声。且乌丸只在性事过程中显现出过分的皮肤饥渴，结束后便不叫人碰，只容许自己一件一件穿上和服，像某种奇怪的癖病。自进入了八月，鞍马重新与三条会长出入商会的宴饮了，先前同乌丸说过的，所谓“惹恼了”的情况，好像已然冰释前嫌了。只是因为那场骚乱，宇治川家的产业受到不小的影响。自战争伊始，潜藏在民众之中的积怨，顺着这个出口一下子决堤了，化作针对公司与店铺本身的愤恨的洪流。于是，即便商人们仍在赚钱，聚会的次数却减少了很多，行事也变得低调起来。

直接影响是，宇治川家的紫夕少爷，因杀死鸟雀、砸毁瓷器后，不再能立刻得到新的替换，脾气变得愈加暴躁。

一日午后，女佣心事重重地找到乌丸，对他说，紫夕少爷正在房间等他。这像是一个暗号，乌丸垂下头，平静地说“知道了，我马上就过去”。他穿过走廊，隐隐地，预感到有某种不可知的灾难即将降临。

紫夕少爷坐在窗台边望向窗外。此刻，阳光从一侧倾洒，照在精心修剪过的庭院中，屋内却昏暗。乌丸合上门，朝少爷的方向鞠了一躬。待眼睛适应了幽暗的光线，他看到紫夕少爷靠坐在扶手椅上，逆着光，用一种快乐又怨毒的，近乎残忍的目光注视着自己。

“你来了。”他笑着说，“什么啊，空着手呢，玲司，不是说，会给我带好吃的野菊糕么？”

乌丸怔了怔：“对不起，紫夕少爷，但是，我并不记得……”

“是吗，啊啊，那么，为什么总是背着我偷偷跑出去呢？”

一瞬间，恐惧如鲸般呼啸着从头顶降下。乌丸下意识地向四周瞥去，“因为……”他的脑中一片空白，仅有一些模糊的概念闪过，烛灯，月亮，纸门，女人的身体。

还有鞍马唯臣。

“因为什么呢？”紫夕少爷从椅子上起身。一步一步向乌丸逼近。“你也知道吧，最近我心情总是不好，所以没有什么耐心听你编造哄小孩的借口。”

“是。”乌丸垂着头。“没有什么理由……是我的错。”

“噢。”紫夕笑了，“放弃了。”

“嗯。”

“跪下。”

乌丸跪在地毯上。

“以为我会因为你这样的态度，就对你好一点？”

“没有这样的想法。”乌丸顺从地说，“如果让您生气了，那就是我的错误。我会接受惩罚。”

“哈哈，不错。”紫夕少爷俯下身，端详着乌丸的脸。在那低垂的眼皮底下，暗藏着某种忍辱负重的情绪。心有不甘，在怨恨，又在惧怕。很好，紫夕恶毒地想，若是完全的顺从，便不会这样有趣了。

“你一定想知道，自己有多少秘密被我发现了，是不是？哎呀，真遗憾啊，是全部。”

乌丸的身体抖了抖，垂在膝盖上的手握成了拳头。

“我可真喜欢你呀，玲司，原来被我调教成这样的身体，还可以去抱女人吗？啊啊，真恶心，恶心透了，到底怎样才能把你彻底弄坏呢？弄到破败不堪，变成只属于我一个人的玩具，我要怎么做才好呢，玲司？”

紫夕说着，拽住乌丸的领子，将他整个人掼倒在地上。乌丸没有反抗，只是用两条胳膊遮住脸，身体微微地发颤，一个防御的姿势，防御接下来可能受到的伤害。紫夕少爷扒下了他的裤子。阴茎绵软地匍匐在茂盛的毛发堆中，一团恶心的软肉。

“玲司，你说，为什么，男人的身体上会长这样恶心的东西呢，你一定也讨厌它对吧……因为讨厌它，所以要去抱女人，即使是那样肮脏的，粗野的女人……”

紫夕靠近它，盯着它，甚至伸出手，轻轻地抚了抚它。乌丸颤抖得更厉害了，阴茎因为抚弄而渐渐抬头，他从手臂得缝隙里看到紫夕少爷笑起来，一种阴森的笑。他忽然转过身，从柜子里取了一把剪刀。乌丸慌乱起来，他想要喊叫，声音却哑在喉咙里，好像失去了发声的能力。只有身体本能地向后退去，在地毯上，被裤子束缚了双脚，爬虫一般地向后蠕动。

“在跑什么？”

乌丸拼命摇头。他也不知道，自己究竟惧怕的是身体的戕害，还是在那背后隐藏着的，更可怕的事情——失去自己的姓名，彻底成为一个“女人”。那是多么可怕的温房，当他手中握着随时离开的权力，温房便是一座逃避现实的桃源乡，但倘若有人封住了门，这就将成为一场强加在他身上的噩梦，一个将他困死的茧。

“不——！”

他意识到自己喊出了声，两只手死死钳住了紫夕的手腕，力度之大，以至于把紫夕手中的剪刀震落了。紫夕少爷也愣在原地，剪刀落地时，刀尖划破了他的西裤。血珠从腿上的划痕里缓慢地渗透出来。但他在笑。他的玩具从未有过如此的反抗，即便眉头因为疼痛缩成一团，他仍然在笑，于是表情因此显得狰狞。

“什么啊，什么啊！”他大笑着甩开乌丸的手，反手一个耳光，又将他甩倒在地上，“胆小鬼！我怎么可能真的做什么？天哪……”

这一巴掌扇得他发懵。乌丸捂着脸，撑着身体，缓慢地坐起来。紫夕少爷向后退了两步。他笑累了，腿上细小得伤口一阵一阵地刺痛，与破损的裤子一齐，令他觉得难堪。

正在这时，门外响起了狗吠声。

“啊……”紫夕说，“……我想到了。”他捂着腿，走回到窗边的扶手椅上坐下。“带もも进来！”

牵着狗的佣人推开门。一条年迈的雌犬，好像刚刚路过主人房间时吠叫的两声，已经花光了她全部的力气。

“玲司，我说。”紫夕笑吟吟地说，“我想到了，就给我表演看看吧，怎样，让我看看，你是怎样背着我抱外面的女人的。”

八岁时，伏见玲司跟随兄长去往稻荷大社拜访神明时，曾问过这样的问题。人死后将去往哪里。

“倘若做一个好人的话，便可以成佛，去往天国。”兄长如是说道，“但若是做了坏事，就要被鬼使带去地狱，经受惩罚。”

“那么，一个人若是做了一百件好事，和一件坏事，会去天国还是地狱呢？”

“那……要看是怎样的坏事吧。”

“比如说谎话？”

“小孩子是不可以说谎的。”

“但如果是为了做好事，或者为了重要的人开心，才说谎呢？”

兄长挠了挠头：“这样啊……这样，也许神明是会原谅的吧。”

乌丸玲司想，他这辈子虽然只有短短的二十多年，却好像已经说了太多的谎话。他抛弃姓氏，抛弃尊严，抛弃良知，为了满足旁人的期待，也为了那一点点模糊的，难以抓住的，名为“成功”的幻影。但那一天真的可以到来吗？乌丸不清楚，可是地狱已经降临了。

原来兄长说得不对。原来这样的谎话，神明不会原谅。

这场性交看起来是如此的诡异而残忍。乌丸仿佛一具行尸走肉似的，用那根险些被剪去的阴茎，操弄一只垂老的母狗。没有趣味，没有感情，甚至令人作呕。紫夕少爷定定地看着乌丸，似乎在等他自己受不了然后停下。但是他始终没有等到。乌丸掐着狗的腹部，像掐着一只瓶子，一个没有生命的物体似的。房间里安静极了，只有不绝于耳的“啪啪”声，还有像极了人那样呜咽的叹息声。

“够了。”最后，宇治川紫夕嫌恶地说道，“你还要做到什么时候。”

“做到您满意为止。”

“这样子怎么会让我满意？”他不知为何声音有些颤抖。乌丸的眼睛里似乎已经没有令他着迷的表情了，只有无聊的，绝望的，放弃了挣扎的，死水一样的寂静。“好了，停下吧……真够恶心的。”

乌丸于是放开手，阴茎从もも的身体里退了出来。还没有疏解的欲望，此刻硬挺着，但那器官好像也变成不是他的一样。乌丸站在那里，毫不羞耻地赤裸着下身。

“您还想看什么，紫夕少爷。”乌丸问道。

“……我希望你赶快从我眼前消失。”紫夕少爷答道。

乌丸应了一声。他从地毯上捡起裤子，温吞地穿上。衬衫扣好，直扣到最上面一颗，然后他向紫夕少爷鞠躬，转身，退出房间，关上了房门。

房间里，传来一声摔破器具的声音，以及一个男孩绝望的，痛苦的哭声。乌丸玲司没有回头，任那声音渐渐消失在他身后。

乌丸回到房间，第一件事，是将身上的衣物，一件一件剥下来，丢进一只铜盆，然后点燃一把火。

火苗缓慢蚕食着西装，把他的脸烤得很干，以至于一滴眼泪都流不出来。但这有什么好流泪得呢？乌丸想，他不需要流泪。烧毁难以洗净的脏物，应当是令人身心愉悦的事才对。

他一丝不挂，守着火盆，直到火焰熄灭，衣服变成一堆灰烬，才慢慢起身，打了一盆水，用毛巾仔细擦拭身体。他擦得极仔细，耳后，指缝，肚脐一类的地方，也小心擦拭干净。然后从柜子里取出和服，一件一件穿戴齐整，戴上麂皮帽子，端起冷却的铜盆，走到屋外，把盆里的东西一股脑倒在树下的泥土中。

他从宇治川家的偏门走出，走过两条街去搭乘电车。路上看到陆续有人用车拉着一些箱子从花街的方向出来，一问才知道，原来有娼馆的姑娘饿死了，于是数得上关系的亲戚陆续前来，将她的遗物拉回家去。

乌丸搭上电车。夕阳穿过街道，从电车的窗口照向车内。他一抬手，光线便像灰尘一般落进他的掌缝中。

直到太阳完全落下山去，他走下电车。沿路的房屋亮起了灯，有些是烧烛火的灯笼，也有些电灯。他顺着石板街道，走到鞍马家的店铺。铺面里有光，也有人在看店。他没有进去，想了想，绕到上次离开时的庭院门口。向上的天窗里隐约也可见灯光，于是他敲了敲门。

“谁啊？”是鞍马唯臣的声音。

“是乌丸。打扰了。”他说。

声音消失了。他等了片刻，听见鞍马在庭院里冲着铺子喊了一声“嗯，是同学”。然后才打开了门。

“久等了。”鞍马穿着一身灰色的麻布和服。对乌丸突然的来访，他好像很高兴。“进来说吧。”乌丸于是没有推辞。熟悉的房间，客厅里亮着电灯，即使没有人待在这里，但灯亮着，似乎就证明家中有人在，令人觉得安心。他跟在鞍马身后上楼。房门没关，靠近窗户的书桌上亮着一盏绿色灯罩的崭新台灯。上次来时还没有，乌丸想着，也许是最近有人送给他的。

“怎么了，有什么事？”鞍马关上房门，“要是借你作业抄抄之类的事，我可不会随便答应。”

“唯臣。”乌丸说，“和我做爱吧。”

“嗳呀。”鞍马愣了一下，又笑了，“我还以为，你会配合我演一演戏什么的。”

“嗯。”乌丸说，“但是，我只是不想说谎话了。”

“可以呀。左右我们见面，就是为了这个吧。”

鞍马走近他，伸手摘去他的帽子。头发上依稀还能闻到灼烧织物的味道，不过鞍马这次没有问。乌丸安静地站着，一动不动，由鞍马一件一件，微笑着将他的和服拨开，丢在地上。脱到最后一件，他问乌丸，要不要把灯关上。

“都可以。”他说。

“那就关上吧。”鞍马说着，走到桌边，拉下电灯的灯绳。

刚入夜的时候，这间屋子是见不到月光的，因此几乎是全然的漆黑。鞍马的眼神在黑夜里仍然闪烁着蓝宝石似的暗光，他看到乌丸闭上了眼睛，喉头微微颤动，于是准备接吻的动作停住了，盯着它看了一会儿，然后靠近，咬上了他的喉结。

乌丸在他怀里抖动了起来。这反映令他想起在大学的图书馆里看到过的猛兽捕猎的场景。作为猎物的羊或者鹿，被擒获时，身体也如这般抖动。对死亡的恐惧造就这一生理的反应。于是鞍马收起了牙齿，用舌尖和嘴唇安抚他。顺势向上，从下巴一路攻陷嘴唇。得到的回应异常热烈，是欣喜的，谄媚的。鞍马笑了，一边吻一边难以抑制住笑意。他拨开乌丸最后的衣物，将他推在地上，擒住他细长却肌理分明的腿，分开，自己的肩膀固定。然后向前探身，捉住那根正在逐渐兴奋起来的阴茎，在自己的面前抚弄。

“玲司君。我有一个想法，你想不想试试。”

“……什么？啊……”

他话音未落，阴茎便落入鞍马的口腔中。他作为男性的身体，此刻正在被别人支配着快乐。包裹着他的嘴巴，攫住他龟头的舌尖，像接吻一般搅动。与此同时，一根指头深入了他的后穴，在里面摸索，试探，扩张。乌丸原本已经决定要放弃思考了，但此刻，他残存的神智告诉他，这快乐与以往每一次都不同。不是作为女人的“他”，亦不是作为男人的“他”；不是作为乌丸玲司的“他”，也不是作为伏见玲司的“他”。探究“他”是谁并没有意义，无论如何，鞍马唯臣正与他做爱，做那些令他快乐的，令他将要忘乎所以的事情。想到这一点，原本没有表情的乌丸，此刻忽然笑了起来。欲望被深送的同时，手指探到了美妙的地方，他惊呼了一声，转念想到也许会被人听见，于是立刻伸手去捂住自己的嘴巴。多奇怪啊，他想，自己明明是笑着的，手上却好像沾着水迹。

他在鞍马的口中射了出来。先达到高潮，好像还是第一次。乌丸躺在地面上，在他头顶的正上方，从窗口望出去，可见一两颗闪烁的星光。鞍马将他的双腿放了下来，坐在一旁轻喘。乌丸想了想，蜷缩起双腿，用两只手分开，在胸口抱住。

“要进来吗。”他问。

“为什么呢。”他感到鞍马靠近了，那根熟悉的阴茎抵在他的腿上。声音并不是平静的，但语气认真，是一定要问出一些结果，“玲司君，为什么要这样做？”

“为什么呢……大概，因为我爱你吧。”乌丸仍在看那些星星。

“你爱我？”

“嗯。我爱你。”

“啊……你爱我。原来是这样。我明白了，你爱着我。”

鞍马自言自语般地重复着这句话。语气里带着笑，像想通了什么重要的事情。乌丸也笑了，被进入时他由衷地发出一声谓叹，双腿被鞍马压制着，于是手解放了出来，攀住他的后背。他身上还穿着和服，自己却已经变得凌乱而淫荡了，这样不对。他从后面拉扯鞍马的衣服。于是，脖颈，肩膀，胸口，手臂，他把鞍马从衣服中解脱出来。腰带松了，于是所以都变得容易了，只剩下两个袖口挂在鞍马的手腕上。

“……这样高兴吗？”

“嗯……”乌丸说，“射在里面也可以。”

“没关系？”

“没关系。”

“真奇怪啊，‘爱’……”鞍马皱着眉，开始快速地冲撞，“就算是……玲司君，也……会变成，这种模样……”

他的话在撞击里变得破碎了，乌丸听不太清，也有可能是他自己也没说清楚。谁知道呢。总之是，精液射在身体里，又不可控地向外流淌。比想象中的更不舒服，更难堪。但是女人正是因此可以诞育生命吧？啊，这样就可以理解了，这样就可以忍耐了。

鞍马趴伏在他身上。射过精的身体是最脆弱的，正是如此，才有许多故事描写女性暗杀者，在性事结束时结果目标的性命吧。不过，此刻乌丸不想动，手指也懒得抬一抬。全身上下只有大脑和心脏还在努力工作。鞍马的心跳擂得他发痛。

“唯臣，醒着吗？”

“嗯。”

“我们逃跑吧。”

“……为什么？”

“因为……在这里，在京都，我们就没法在一起吧。”

“现在不正是在一起吗？”

“并不是现在这样……”乌丸说，“我是说，只有我们两个，没有宇治川，没有三条会长，没有花街，没有……一切。只有我们两个。”

“你是说，私奔吗？”

乌丸顿了顿：“对，私奔。”

鞍马沉默了一会儿，忽然笑了一声，“啊，对了，因为你爱着我呀……好啊，那么，就私奔吧。”

“明天一早就走，怎样？”

“明天就走？为什么这么急？你要回去收拾行李的吧。”

“不用收拾行李。就这样走。私奔就是这样的。”

“你好像很了解。”

“嗯……书里总是这么写，不是吗。假如收拾了行李，就太明显了，别人都会知道，我们要逃跑……私奔。嗯，就跟大家说，只是去学校一趟，然后带上钱，这样就不会有人发现了。”

“……你说的对。”鞍马咯咯地笑了两声，依旧是乌丸熟悉的，那样娇痴的笑声，“好啊，那么，明天一早就走。”

他从乌丸的身上翻了下来，从地上拾起衣服。“现在要睡吗？我到楼下去打一些水。”

“还不困。”乌丸说，“你别出去。我想抱一抱你。”

“嗯，好。”

说着，鞍马又坐下来，靠在墙上。乌丸撑着身体，慢慢爬向他，在他敞开的和服衣襟上，紧紧贴上自己的脸。

“明天要去哪里呢？”

“没有想好。岚山怎么样？”

“这个季节没有樱花吧。枫叶也见不到。”

“是啊……那就向东吧，先到大津歇下，等两天，等到大家发现我们失踪了，四处寻找，找不到的时候，我们再接着向东，到关东去。”

“那么，到了关东之后呢？”

“可以开一间店。做我们熟悉的生意，不用很大，有一间小铺面就足够了。”

“我会制香……也许可以卖香料。卖关西风的香料。”

“也可以开书馆。收养没有亲人的女孩，教她们识字，给她们买糖果和二尺袖。”

“真好啊。”鞍马笑着说，“这么想想，私奔真是很好的事。”

月亮已经悄然浮上来了。沿着窗户的形状，一片光落在乌丸的脚踝上。

“睡吧，我现在要去打水了。还要跟母亲说一声晚安。”鞍马吻了他一下，“明天早上见，玲司君。”

“这就要告别吗？”

“也许回来时你已经睡着了。”

“也对。”他点了点头，“明天早上见。”

第二天一早，正如乌丸说的，他们说有事回学校一趟，然后离开家，乘电车去了火车站。在火车站买了到大津的车票。两个人孑然一身，行李箱也没有带，像极了短途旅行的同窗好友。到下午，他们在大津找到了落脚的旅店。两个长相俊俏，出手阔绰，举止也得体的年轻人，令旅店老板也觉得心情顺畅。他们在车站买了一些水果，又在五金店买了一把水果刀。旅店房间不大，但与妓女们的屋子相比，还是宽敞许多的。他们傍晚时分吃了一块梨，好像谁都不饿。吃过了饭，天还没黑透，两人又想出去转转。

街的尽头有一家卖鲜切花卉的花艺店。此刻，剩余的花材已经不多了，老板娘将架子挪到店外，然后登上木制梯子，取下灯笼，点燃了里面的烛台。

“这是什么？”乌丸问。

“是向日葵吧。”鞍马说。

“嗳呀，是的。”老板娘有些羞赧地从梯子上下来，理了理罩在和服外面的围裙，“是最近才决定从京都那里进货的花。”

“为什么叫这个。”

“是因为花心始终朝向阳光的缘故吧。”鞍马笑了笑，“真奇怪，怎么玲司君怎么会不知道呢？”

“毕竟是在日本国内种植很少的花。”老板娘说，“客人们要买吗？带回家送给妻子也很好。”

“可惜没有花瓶。”

“屋里也有琉璃和陶土的花瓶。”

两个人不知道为何就这么被说动了。在私奔的时候，买下鲜花和花瓶这样招摇的事情，怎么想都违背常识。但乌丸却似乎很高兴，用报纸包裹着花和花瓶，就这么带着回了旅店，灌上清水，摆在了窗台上。

在夜间，他们熄灭了房间的灯光，光源便自窗外穿过琉璃花瓶，在地面上留下彩色流光的投影。

他们在月光里无言地拥抱起来。窗框和横梁把光芒割开，在他们身上留下宛如十字架般的黑色投影。有一瞬间，乌丸觉得，那投影就像一座断头台。

他在梦境里仍然有这种幻想。人沉没在水里，无法呼吸，身体则像是浮木，又或者说，像一叶小船，被头颅束缚着，头颅是栓船的木桩。然后，一束光照在他身上。他循着光，要到光芒的深处去。正在这时，他感到自己被切割开了——被剪刀绞开，那把剪刀，宇治川紫夕握着它，在河岸上轻笑。但是在那之后，头颅仍留在原地，身体终于自由了，晃晃悠悠地向茫茫的海面上飘荡。

他会到哪里去呢？

醒来时，月亮还在。不知睡了多久，他觉得自己睡不踏实，好像黑暗里总有人在窃窃私语。向日葵在月光下看不出原先黄灿灿的样子了。被剪下后，插在花瓶里，好像就失去了追逐太阳的能力。只是，很巧合地，有一支花的花盘，正对着窗外的月亮。

“……你醒了？”

鞍马睁开眼，发现乌丸正盯着窗台的花。

“好像，也会追着月亮走。”

“是吗。”鞍马回身去看，“是啊，是被月亮哄骗了吧。”

啊啊，乌丸想，在黑夜里被剪下的花，一路从京都在颠簸的车里被运送到大津，大概早已忘记了太阳是什么样子吧。那么，即使是轻信了这样的哄骗，花又有什么错呢？

“好奇怪，唯臣。我已经决定不再说谎话了。”乌丸轻轻说，“但是，即使和你在一起的时候，我也总是在做这样令自己厌恶的事情，”

“是吗。”鞍马也看着花，“那又是为了什么爱着我呢？”

“嗯……不知道啊。”乌丸想了想，“也许我也被哄骗了。”

“后悔了？”

“不。这倒不会。”

“后悔的话，就这么回去也行。”

“你不想知道吗。我的谎话。”

“不是‘爱我’这句吗？”

“不是……啊，这么说，我也不知道……”乌丸沉默了一阵，“实际上，不是‘私奔’，而是想‘殉情’来着。”

“殉情？”

“嗯。就是，一起去死，原本是这样想的。”

“原来是这样。”

空气安静地在这间屋子里流动。乌丸的余光瞥见鞍马后脑的头发。发尾被枕头压出了翘边，又逆着光，显得亮莹莹的。

“玲司君，所以，‘你爱我’这句话，是真心的？”

“嗯。”

“可以的。”鞍马转过头，静静地看着他，“那就一起殉情吧。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“明天？”

“好啊。”

乌丸决定烧炭自杀：一个不那么痛苦的，又美丽的死法。毕竟假如让鞍马唯臣的容颜被水泡胀，或者摔得血肉模糊，好像怎么也过意不去。

只不过，八月的天气里，想借到炭盆，并不是容易的事。于是退而求其次，买到炭火就好，盆就用旅店的铜盆。决定好后，他们便一起早早地出了门。为了表现得没有那么异常，于是要编造谎话，装作因为夏日里妻子想吃煨番薯，所以到处采买木炭和番薯的丈夫。但乌丸不让鞍马开口，只自己一个人演独角戏。到了午间，他们回到旅店，封住了房门和窗户。乌丸从口袋里掏出火柴，在房间中间点燃了炭盆。

屋子里变得更加热了。“番薯干脆也放在盆边吧。”鞍马说。于是炭盆的四周围上了食物。一切都布置好了，他们互相望了一眼。在人生最后的几个小时，忽然好像，不知道该做些什么了。

“要做爱吗？”

乌丸摇摇头。也许等到结束时，两个人谁也没有力气收拾了，所以，要让鞍马衣衫不整地死去，再被别人发现吗？这样也太残忍了。

“就这样抱一抱吧。”乌丸说。

自己死后是要由鬼差带着，前往地狱去的。但鞍马不一样，他要走的是另一条路，是要被神社的僧侣超度，往生天国然后成佛的。啊啊，不对，他们是殉情而死，那么，鞍马要同他一样，两个人要手拉着手到地狱里去。

好可惜，但也没有别的办法。

他们倚靠着五斗橱坐着，平静地看火焰在盆里燃烧。向日葵在他们头顶的窗台上绽放着。火盆正在那花盘的倒影当中，多么美丽的巧合。

“就像花一样。”他说。

意识开始变得模糊了，乌丸靠在鞍马的胸口。恍惚间，不知道是不是幻觉，他听见窗外的街道上，有孩童做游戏的声音。歌谣飘飘荡荡，落进他的耳朵里。

> **——笼子，笼子，笼中之鸟呀，何时才能出来呢？**

他想，很快了，梦里的那只小舟，已经扬起风帆，要向着太阳升起的地方航行去了。

End.


End file.
